


Faded

by crofters_jam



Series: Be More Chill One-Shots [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, Death, Fire, Housefire, I'm so sorry, Major character death - Freeform, Michael in the Bathroom, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 21:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10884951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crofters_jam/pseuds/crofters_jam
Summary: When he heard the scream come from outside the door, he figured someone was just really drunk or getting laid like there was no tomorrow. Or both. Probably both. But of course, when he heard other people joining in, that's when he started to get worried.





	Faded

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have much experience with one-shots, so if anyone has any tips, that would be great.

Michael was in the bathroom when the house caught on fire. Though it wasn't because he was actually using the bathroom. That would be an awkward time for someone to start screaming. But either way, he was in the bathroom. He was practically sobbing in there, the memory just running through his head.

_Get out of my way, loser._

Hearing that from just anyone? Fine. Hearing that from Jeremy, his best friend of 12 years? It may have felt better to just get stabbed through the head.

When he heard the scream come from outside the door, he figured someone was just really drunk or was currently getting laid like there was no tomorrow. Or both. Probably both. But of course, when he heard other people joining in, that's when he was starting to get worried.

He only truly freaked out when someone yelled "FIRE". He immediately stood up to open the bathroom door and _get out of this freaking death trap_ , something stopped him. That something would be the flames only a few feet away from the bathroom door.

Great. Now he was not only friendless but trapped too. What a way to go. He quickly closed the door and ran to the back of the bathroom to hide in the tub. He was completely and totally trapped. He had no one to call, because Jeremy hated him, apparently, and no way to get out. He didn't have any water, except the stuff in the sink, but he didn't have any way to use that, plus the flames probably had gone farther than that by now, so he was completely stuck. An idea popped into his head, even though it probably wouldn't save him, it might put off his inevitable death. He reached behind him and turned on the bathtub, gasping as the cool water coated the back of his hoodie. He quickly reached down and plugged the drain, watching as the tub filled up around him, shifting uncomfortably every once in a while to try to make himself a little less uncomfortable. He jumped suddenly when the tub was about half way full as part of the door fell down so he could see some of the flames outside.

The tub continued to fill up, and the flames crept closer. He could just barely hear sirens in the distance, along with shouting, though it was all incomprehensible.

The tub overflowed.

He let it keep filling up.

The shouts were getting closer now, but not nearly as close as the fire. It was at the sink, only a little ways from where the tub sat. 

Some steam rose in the air as some of the water evaporated. Michael was shaking, both from the fact that one, he was terrified, and two, he had never bothered to set the water to a warmer temperature.

That's when he noticed the shouting had gotten closer, and he could just barely make it out.

More shouting. He was coughing, the smoke had gotten in his lungs.

He felt sort of faint.

He was terrified. 

Just as the world faded around him, he spotted a face in the doorway and his sleeve catching on fire.

The world was quiet.

\---

A steady beeping sound woke him, but he didn't want to open his eyes. Today did not feel like a good day to go to school. He let out a muffled groan and pulled the blanket tighter around him, the beeping still annoying him half to death. Then he heard a voice.

"...Michael?"

No way. Why in the world was Jeremy in here? Didn't they have a fight before Michael locked himself in the bathroom and the house caught fire-

Oh.

_Oh!_

Michael opened his eyes and shot up to discover that, no, he wasn't in his own bed but a hospital bed, and that the beeping noise hadn't been an alarm, but rather a heart monitor.

Well, that explains it.

Before Michael could take in any more of his surroundings, he was tackled into a hug by a rambling Jeremy.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I don't deserve you, and I should probably not be here but I had to make sure you were okay, and I just care so much about you and you could have died and it was all because I was an idiot and oh god I feel so bad and this _fucking squips telling me to leave you but aw hell nah am I doing that and oh my gosh I'm so sorry_ -"

Michael let out a hearty laugh, causing Jeremy to look up.

" _This is why you need to actually listen to me!_ " He smiled as Jeremy got up off of him. "Dude, drink Mountain Dew Red. It should turn it off. And I'm not mad at you, though I am a little bit pissed off."

Jeremy looked down guiltily.

"Anyway, how long have I been out? What'd I miss?"

"Just a few hours, and almost nothing, except for the fact that Jake no longer has a house and he also didn't have a place to stay, but Rich offered to, after they get out of the hospital from being hurt from the fire."

"Huh. What kind of gay shenanigans could they get up to along there." Michael joked, wiggling his eyebrows over at Jeremy.

"Lots, probably." Jeremy laughed, and Michael smiled back at him.

\---

Jeremy was waiting outside the house when the fire was put out, as were a few other kids. He was fine until the ambulance pulled up and they pulled something out of the fire.

Was that a _body_?

Was that _Michael's_ body?

Oh no.

Oh god no.

Jeremy rushed over to the stretcher, shouting wildly.

He finally got over there and stared down at Michael's face.

"I'm sorry, kid."

One of the firefighters said sadly.

"But he was already gone by the time we found him."

\---

Michael was in the middle of joking with Jeremy when it hit him.

Oh gosh.

This wasn't real.

It was too fake, and that wasn't Jeremy's laugh.

_He hadn't made it out of that fire._

The fake world faded around him, and he was left with darkness once more.


End file.
